Each day, numerous vehicles are involved in collisions that result in varying amounts of damage to the vehicle. If the damaged vehicle is insured, an insurance claim is typically filed sometime after the collision. Treatment of the damaged vehicle generally depends on the extent of the vehicle damage and often times include replacing damaged vehicle parts. The replacement vehicle parts may be provided by several providers, each typically using a delivery vehicle to transport the replacement part to vehicle treatment facility. By coordinating acquisition of the replacement vehicle parts with the treatment of the damaged vehicle, a single delivery vehicle may be used to timely deliver the replacement vehicle parts at a lower cost as compared to using several delivery vehicles.